Aventuras
by voldybadass
Summary: "Eu te amo." As palavras escaparam dos lábios de Malfoy antes que ele pudesse se impedir.


_**Disclaimer**: Nenhum desses personagens é meu. Infelizmente._

* * *

"Quanto você roubou dessa vez?" Abraxas Malfoy perguntou, se jogando no sofá puído do apartamento de Tom. O lugar estava abafado naquela noite de verão, mesmo com todas as janelas abertas. O garoto que digitava em um laptop furiosamente à mesa respondeu.

"Hum, sete bilhões de dólares." Abraxas arregalou os olhos diante disso, tirando os cabelos loiros e úmidos por causa do suor do rosto.

"Sete bilhões? _Sete bilhões_, Tom? Você perdeu a cabeça?" A voz do garoto saiu um tom mais alto do que de costume. Ele se levantou outra vez, andando em círculos na sala apertada, desviando de pilhas de livros aqui e ali. "Eles vão rastrear! Com certeza que vão rastrear você dessa vez!" Disse, jogando os braços ao ar, antes de ficar pensativo. "Vamos precisar te arranjar uma nova identidade e sair do país. Pensando pelo lado positivo, você vai finalmente se mudar dessa espelunca."

"Eu não vou precisar fazer nada, porque eles não vão me rastrear." Tom respondeu, rolando os olhos e finalmente parando de digitar. Ele se virou na cadeira para poder encarar Malfoy de frente, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. "Você acha que eu sou uma amador? Eu fiz tudo de forma anônima, eles jamais conseguirão me encontrar, meu caro." O jovem respondeu, uma expressão divertida no rosto antes de voltar sua atenção mais uma vez ao computador. "Ou melhor, se eles conseguirem chegar tão longe à ponto de rastrearem algo, eles serão levados até um número de IP de um endereço no Brasil. Creio que o dono é um tal de João Silva Costa, ou algo assim. Tem diversas passagens pela polícia já." Terminou dando de ombros.

Abraxas observou o perfil totalmente calmo do amigo em silêncio por alguns momentos. Mesmo que ele próprio estivesse banhado em suor por causa do calor, Tom parecia tão bem quanto se eles estivessem no apartamento dos Malfoy em Paris, com a piscina aos seus pés e o ar condicionado deixando o ambiente agradável. Os cabelos do jovem, tão negros em contraste com os seus, estavam perfeitamente contidos quase que por mágica, fazendo o loiro sentir inveja por um momento. Uma brisa adentrou pela janela aberta perto de Tom, fazendo Abraxas suspirar levemente de alívio. O único som que enchia o apartamento era o do digitar incessante do outro. Malfoy se aproximou com o cenho franzido, se postando atrás da cadeira do amigo para poder observar o que ele fazia.

"Hogwarts? Por que diabos está no site de uma escola particular para prodígios, Tom?" Ele perguntou de olhos arregalados.

"Você já viu quanto os pais pagam para mandar os filhos para esse lugar? Eu respondo: uma fortuna." Abraxas viu o sorriso se formar nos lábios do outro, algo que o fez rir.

"Você tem sete bilhões de dólares na conta e quer roubar uma escola?" Perguntou, dando a volta até ficar de frente para Tom, se apoiando contra a mesa e cruzando os braços.

"Eu tenho sete bilhões de dólares na _sua_ conta." O jovem o corrigiu, olhando para cima brevemente, mas seus dedos continuaram a voar pelo teclado como se ele nem mesmo precisasse olhar o que estava digitando mais. "Além disso, não é apenas pelo dinheiro, você sabe bem."

"Ainda está magoado por causa da recusa de Dumbledore?" O loiro perguntou, suspirando e balançando a cabeça. Às vezes, seu amigo era extremamente rancoroso.

"Aquele velho idiota." Tom bufou, apertando o maxilar. "Recusar à mim como professor de informática! Eu, que já consegui invadir a CIA e o FBI! Bom, ele vai pagar..." O sorriso malicioso mais uma vez tomou o rosto perfeito dele.

Malfoy se impediu de rolar os olhos, preferindo caminhar até a cama e se jogar de barriga para baixo ali. Com a cabeça enterrada contra o travesseiro, Abraxas podia sentir o cheiro de Tom quase como se o mesmo estivesse ali ao seu lado.

"Você não vai dormir aqui de novo." A voz do outro lhe chegou de algum lugar à sua esquerda.

"Quero ver você me impedir." Ele levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para poder responder, antes de voltar para a posição inicial, inspirando profundamente o aroma de Riddle.

"Não será difícil, você sabe que ganho de você em uma briga qualquer dia." O som da risada de Tom se misturou com o do bater do teclado, fazendo Abraxas sorrir contra o travesseiro. O jovem se virou, encarando o teto.

"Não seja tão malvado e me deixe ficar hoje. Delphine está lá em casa." Malfoy comentou torcendo o nariz. Ouviu o suspiro longo do amigo.

"Você precisa dizer para ela que quer terminar, Brax."

"Para você é fácil falar, nunca terminou com ninguém! E você sabe como meus pais a adoram." Abraxas disse e, mesmo sem poder ver, sabia que fizera Tom rolar os olhos.

"A opinião de sua família valeria de alguma coisa caso fossem eles a se casarem com a jovem em questão. Ambos sabemos que não é o caso." De repente o som de digitar cessou, fazendo o quarto cair no silêncio, apenas o som fraco de carros passando na rua em frente audível. Uma cadeira foi arrastada, fazendo ruído contra o chão de madeira, e logo Tom estava ao lado de Abraxas, se sentando na beira da cama.

"Brax, se você não terminar com ela agora, antes que perceba vai estar preso em um casamento com uma criança para cuidar, e todos os seus planos de viajar pelo mundo vão ser trocados por um trabalho no governo e fraldas de bebê." O amigo lhe disse, sério. Malfoy mordeu os lábios, encarando os olhos cinzas profundos de Tom, se perguntando porque sempre parecia que ele podia olhar dentro de sua alma e tirar dali seus piores temores.

"E onde você se encaixa nesse futuro horrível? Com certeza seria o padrinho do meu filho e estaria sempre enfiado na minha casa." O loiro brincou, tentando rir, mas falhando. Tom sorriu de lado, olhando para a janela aberta por um longo momento antes de responder.

"Não, sinto muito. Eu provavelmente estaria por ai, no mundo, vivendo minhas próprias aventuras sem você." Abraxas observou o outro, sentindo uma pontada no peito ao tentar pensar em não poder ver ou conversar ou tocar em Riddle a qualquer momento como podia fazer agora. Engoliu em seco. "Mas eu apareceria, vez ou outra, para mimar seu filho." Tom completou, um sorriso fácil nos lábios enquanto voltava outra vez a observar Malfoy.

"Eu não quero te ver só de vez em quando." Comentou Abraxas, incapaz de olhar nos olhos do amigo. Ao invés, se concentrou em uma rachadura na parede ao seu lado enquanto continuava. "Eu preciso te ver todo dia. Saber que você ainda... Bem, está aqui. Não sei se agüentaria..." A voz do garoto quebrou e ele balançou a cabeça, o movimento mais uma vez fazendo o cheiro tão único de Riddle aparecer.

"Ora, então está decidido. Termine com Delphine e venha viver aventuras comigo." Tom falou, sua voz animada. Malfoy fechou os olhos por um momento, mas suspirou.

"É, creio que essa é a única opção." Murmurou, voltando a olhar Riddle que sorria para ele.

_Oh, ele é tão lindo..._ Abraxas pensou e, antes que se desse conta, seus braços já tinha puxado Tom para baixo e seus lábios já o beijavam com fervor. Sentiu como o outro ficou estático por um momento, sem saber como reagir. O jovem temeu que ele pudesse tentar se afastar, por isso o segurou com mais força, seus dedos se enterrando nos cabelos e pescoço de Riddle. Porém, seus temores se mostravam em vão. Ao invés de tentar por algum espaço entre eles, Tom pareceu relaxar contra Abraxas, aprofundando o beijo. Malfoy suspirou pesadamente contra a boca do garoto, e ele pode sentir o outro sorrir. Uma de suas mãos levantou a camiseta de Abraxas, o contato da mão fria de Tom contra sua pele quente o fazendo estremecer levemente.

"Eu te amo." As palavras escaparam dos lábios de Malfoy antes que ele pudesse se impedir. Riddle parou um momento, se afastando apenas o suficiente para encarar os olhos azuis do amigo.

"Ora, não posso dizer que me surpreenda." Ele sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso de antes, e Abraxas o puxou outra vez para seus braços.


End file.
